This invention relates generally to a magazine for holding information bearing cards and the like, and includes a stand having a pair of spaced apart discs or plates mounted thereon. Support pins attached along sides of the cards are pivotally received at opposite ends within openings located in the plates.
In magazines of this general type, the support pins for the information bearing cards are sometimes difficult to mount within the openings of the plates without the pins becoming subsequently dislodged. For example, after insertion of the support pins into the openings of one of the plates they must be either spring bent or otherwise maneuvered into place at their opposite ends within the openings of the other plate. Thus, the support pins oftentimes become unseated from the openings in the plates unless sufficient time and care is taken to insure that they are seated properly.